


Satisfied

by pandacookie99



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Sex, beetlejuice cartoon, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacookie99/pseuds/pandacookie99
Summary: Lydia finds herself in a rut since she's begun her mature nature. Will she find the satisfaction she craves for? Who will provide? Maybe someone we're familiar with.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters! They belong to Tim Burton  
> If you are interested in reading, be warned that it is a very descriptive nsfw piece...  
> If you're interested in seeing more, let me know!

It was a simple day down in the netherworld. The corpses were rotting, the graves were being rolled in. And oddly enough, the despicable Beetlejuice wasn't running amuck. Rather, he was relaxing at home, bittersweet, home with his beloved Lydia. Once a young, innocent girl, Lydia has grown out of, not only, her past shape but her sinless mind.

After her blooming began, she discovered her more… Mature feelings… Although she's explored for new experiences, satisfaction hasn't grasped her. After her passing a year ago, the thought of sex with the dead seemed more feasible. The great thing was the power the dead possessed, not including possession. So many strange and unusual fantasies that could become a reality. But alas, with all of her attempts to find pure ecstasy, she has found nothing. However, Lydia is a smart, gorgeous woman, so it won't take too long to find the answer she's looking for.

For months now, Beej and Lydia have found themselves romantically involved. Though Lydia initiated the relationship, neither of them could deny the spark between them. Some of the best of friends are perfect for each other. Though it would be inappropriate years ago, Lydia is an adult now and she has a right to do what she wants. So far, just hugs and cute kisses. But tonight, she yearned for more.

The television was on as they cuddled on the couch. "Who's Last Line is it Anyway" was on. Beetlejuice was completely submerged; he was cackling and losing his breathe. Well, if he had any. Lydia was not, rather she was quite conflicted. Thoughts, lots of thoughts were swarming. Should she pull a move? Will he do it? Probably not. He's kind of bad at taking hints. Even for someone with his perverted quiddity. Yet, with all her mind saying yes, fear clenched her throat.

"Just do it", she thought. "Rip the bandage off already." A deep breathe later, she opens her mouth and-

"Babes, are you alright?" Beetlejuice was looking at her with dismay, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. Small things like that made her feel at ease. Blushing, she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"I…uh-" She couldn't! Formulated thought couldn't escape her lips. All she could think of was jumping his bones. [insert sighing narrator]. Instinctively, she placed her hand on his thigh. He twitched under her touch, causing her to jerk away with embarrassment.

"Babes?" She felt so nervous. She couldn't bear to look at him. Only till he took her chin beneath his thumb did they lock eyes once again. His emerald irises were staring deep into her depths. Maybe words weren't the right approach after all. Once Lyds collected her thoughts, she simply laid her soft lips onto his. Surprised, Beej accepted and leaned into her embrace. His caressing hand slid down her arm; he pulled her in closer. After mere seconds of sweet and innocent kissing, Lydia slipped her tongue into the mix.

A silent gasp escaped from BJ. Drawing back for a moment to process, a grin crept his face and he ventured back for more. Lydia's mouth tasted sweet, like a fresh cup of lemon ginseng. Beej tasted far better than she expected. Did he brush his teeth? That little bitch! He must've planned this after all. Was Lydia mad? Not at all. In fact, she wanted more of him.

Shifting away from his side and into his lap, Lydia kept their lips locked and her hands in his hair. He obliged and shifted towards her, his groin grazing her hot spot. Tongues dancing, breathe quickening, they began to grow dizzy. To take a second and avoid unconsciousness, Lyds came back to lick his cheek. Chills shot down his spine as he held on to his sanity by a thread. His excitement grew eminent. Lyds could still feel it against her, growing her interest. A teasing move, she brushed her hand along his covered shaft. Beetlejuice hissed through his teeth; he jumped to grab her wrist.

"Lydia. Are you sure you want this?" She bit her lip, nodding sporadically. The lust was resonating from her every pore. Accepting her answer, he took her lips once more, shuffling to take their articles off. Breaking away once again, Lydia stripped from her restraints as Beej followed suit with his suit. She stopped him, leaning towards his ear with a whisper. "Let me."

With torturous pace, she unbuttons each button one by one. She kisses his chest, his hairs tickling her nose. One kiss at a time, she travels farther down his cold figure; she kept touch near his now completely grown member. Soft means seeped from his lips with every move, awaiting her sweet arrival. Once right where she wanted to be, she goes to unzip him when things suddenly shift… literally. In a foul snap, Lyds was sat in front of her lover; his head between her thighs. He chuckled at her confusion.

"What… Ladies first right?" Proceeding to kiss her inner thigh. Crawling up her frame he joined her neck and began nipping at her soft, powder blue flesh. Biting playfully at her bra strap, he was eager to see his inner fantasy come to afterlife. Though with help, Beetlejuice managed to free her small mounds of beauty. Her hungry teats inviting his touch.

Licking his lips, he took a nipple and proceeded to cause delicious moans. Lydia's hand became lost in his locks of hair. She massaged his head as he massaged her back. After much time with one nipple, he jumps to the other. Flicking, biting, and sucking with a smile. As a form of payback, he ran his hand along her center. She reeled back in excitement. He could smell her sweet aroma now, how mesmerizing it all felt. He had sex before, but something seemed new now. His control was slipping a bit. Out of over eagerness, he flicked his wrist and sent her pants to hell knows where. All that was left were her black panties.

He chuckled and kissed her through the garments. A sudden moan leaped from her throat. How could something so small feel so good? Beetlejuice could feel her juices on his lips already. He bit his lip, revealing his loves hidden jewels.

Glistening in the televisions glow, her folds were yearning to be touched. An offer Beej couldn't refuse. His fingers slipped through her lips, first up then back to her entrance. Fluttering eyes and sounds of pleasure left Lydia. Beej goes for more, inserting a finger, then two, inside her tight womanhood. His tongue wrapped around her clit, sharp pitched notes grew from his love.

Lydia grips his head, attempting to keep him between her squirming figure. He licked her faster and harder. Probing her passage while keeping touch with her bud of release, he awaited for her climax. Gradually, that flame burned inside, growing out of control. A match to a house fire, she reached her limit and came with his name ripping her throat. Beej relentlessly licked her up till her nectar was nearly gone.

"I gotta say babes, I could drink this for a living". Lydia rolled her eyes, shocked he didn't follow with a snarky pun. After cooling down, she got up to claim his lips once again. Tasting herself on his lips. She had to agree, she tasted good. Beetlejuice couldn't take it anymore, his lust getting the best of him.

"Babes, I need you"

"You're blowjob?"

"Nah."

He undoes his pants completely, slipping his boxers down. Giving a bounce of his cock, it was throbbing and dripping with anticipation. Lydia's jaw dropped in awe. She could feel her body tremble at the mere sight of his size. What a rush this was. Beej began to stroke her folds with his tip. Biting his lip, he aims to begin the show.

"Wait, Beej!" Lydia stopped him.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Oh yeah!" He had forgotten, now that they shared the same state, pregnancy was possible once again. Out of his common nature, he proceeded to do a shitty imitation of a "magician with a secret coin" trick. Cackling with a "Tada" he slips it on, getting back in the zone. With a gravelly voice, he asked her, "You ready for me?" Lydia begged, a sight he quite enjoyed.

Slowly, for her sake, he entered her softly. The room began to shift around them, all surroundings fading to a figment. He began to pump in and out of her, both releasing harmonic moans. Lydia's sheath began to loosen around him, giving easier access for more. Faster, harder, one pump after the other, they began to melt into one another. Nothing else mattered, passion was all that was left.

After minutes of sweet pleasure, Lydia begged from her climax. A devious man, Beetlejuice did what he did best. Bodily Manipulation. Slithering away from his mouth, his tongue grew to reach her clitoris. As he pumped in and out, he licked her up. A duel of two pleasures. Lydia screamed. Her nails drawing along his curves. He began to dive deep into her passage, reaching new heights of pleasure for the both of them.

Beetlejuice could feel it, that burn inside began to grow uncontrollable. Before he could, she came first. Her juices squirting, spilling onto the floor. The noises, the sensation, it was all enough to bring him there with her. With a tense grasp on the couch, he stopped himself from going anymore. His body trembled over her with satisfaction. Once he gained his strength, he moved to lay beside her.

Heaving in piles of their own sweat and more, they took aback to absorb what happened. Beej tried to read her face, but she fell blank. Thankfully, she began to giggle. He smiled, joining in with her. Wiping away her passion tears, he kissed her and they held each other.

"So, was it good?"

"What do you think…"

They snuggled with bare skin. The television took their eyes again, yet their minds were preoccupied. Not only did Lydia find her answer, but maybe more than she needed.


End file.
